Letters to Momma
by CupcakesandCats17
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are finally married! This story tells of their daughter Ren writing letters to Lucy as Lucy, Wendy, and Levy go on missions. I don't do well summaries, and BTW this is Tori filling in for Hailey
1. Chapter 1

Dear Momma,

Daddy says I should try writing to you, since that's what you did with your mother. The only difference is that you're not dead; you're away on a mission with Aunt Wendy and Aunt Levy. Tori says that this is a stupid idea, but I don't want to think like that. It's been a week, so there's only a few more weeks left til you come back home for us.

Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia gave me the locket you were planning to give to me on my birthday yesterday. I like how it matches my hair, YOUR hair, Momma. The only difference is that my hair has bits of pink from Daddy's hair, and yesterday Auntie Mira got me highlights when we visited Aunt Lisanna. I know you don't want us near her since she almost stole Daddy away from you, but you always say it's good to be nice. They're rainbow colors, the highlights.

Tori was excited when she received two of your zodiac keys. Even though I told her Aquarius hates you, she loves them both. I know I'm not following in either yours or Daddy's footsteps, but I wanted to be like Aunt Wendy, and it's not her fault that I was able to become a Legend of City mage.

I miss you, Momma. Daddy says that you shouldn't have gone on that mission since you're gonna have triplets. Auntie Mira thinks it's funny, since you and Daddy had Igneel, a single child, then me and Tori, twins, and now triplets. Everyone is scared that you and Daddy are gonna have quadruplets next! I told them to get a life, instead of watching you two like you were the best thing since the creation of magic.

Auntie Mira said that I should give you this book, since Aunt Levy never told you that she published your books. I really hope you enjoy it, and please come home, Momma, soon!

Love,

Ren


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Momma,

Four more weeks until you return! Tori and I are setting up the decorations right now, and Iggy (that's what I'm calling Igneel) is buying the cake ingredients. Aunt Lisanna got out of the hospital today, and she bought me a bag of real fairy dust! Tori got a new silver key. I think it's called Brucie, and she can make us gifts using woodland items! My favorite item is a bracelet, and she made me and Tori matching ivory bracelets with little acorn charms.

Daddy told us that he's gonna go on a mission soon, and Tori and I are begging him not to; it's bad enough you're gone, but two parents away? It's a bit scary. Iggy said that he'd protect us, but he's too much of a tough guy to actually care. Oh, and Tori, Kiara, and I started Auntie Mira's lessons to control our magic better. She's been teaching Freddie already, and we thought it wasn't fair. You remember Freddie, right? Auntie Mira and Uncle Fried's son, who everyone thinks likes me and we're gonna get married one day.

I don't know where people get these ideas, but it's pretty weird. I really don't like Freddie in that sort of way, and I don't want to. Anyway, tell Aunt Levy that baby Kailen got sick again, and now Uncle Gajeel is taking him to the doctor since Aunt Wendy isn't there. And tell Aunt Wendy that Carla and Happy are now having little baby Exceeds! I was surprised, since Carla's not the type to actually like Happy.

Tomorrow is the Annual Cherry Blossom Watching! Daddy told us it's your favorite part of being with Fairy Tail, and now I'm really excited since this is the first time I'm entering Bingo! Iggy doesn't want me to gamble, but I said it's not gambling, it's having fun! Macao said that I'm too young, but I countered THAT by say he started when he was three years younger than MY age.

When you come back, Momma, can we go to the place where Daddy and you met? I heard that the ship is still there, the one you were aboard the night you joined Fairy Tail. Daddy says I'm not old enough, but I think I am. Please Momma?

Love with all my heart,

Ren


	3. Announcement

**Hey Guys! Hailey and Shay here with a new announcement! We are SUPER sorry about not updating in so long, but due to recent events, all of our files were deleting.**

**Shay: See, Tori and I had a REALLY bad virus in our profiles, and we only got rid of it by deleting our profiles and making news one, causing us to lose many of the Chapters for**

**My New Life**

**Letters to Momma**

**Hailey: Also, I would like to add that only until recently have I had any free time. Also, if you've read True Feelings written by Tori, you have met Shay.**

**Shay: Yeah. I go to a private boarding school in Indiana, where Hailey lives, and so on the weekends I visit her and her aunt.**

**Hailey: Yes, so please don't worry! I, nor Tori nor Shay, are dead. We are just really busy….**

**Shay: Exactly. Also, we need suggestions from YOU! We got blank minds, so if you have any ideas for My New Life or if you want us to post a story if you don't have an account or etc.! BYEEEE!**

**Hailey: Smooth…..**

**Shay: ….**


	4. Chapter 3

Dear Momma,

I'm scared. It's been a few weeks past the original day that Aunt Mira said you would come back. Iggy's gone out on a mission, too, with Uncle Romeo, and Tori's been spending time with the new girl, Kylie. Kylie's weird, she doesn't seem to like me that much, and Kiara's busy helping her mom get ready for her new baby brother. I bet you would've wanted to see the look on Uncle Gray's face when Aunt Juvia told him that they were having another kid.

Daddy's going to be gone for another month, so I'm stuck at the guild trying to figure out my magic. Legend of City magic is too complicated, and all the other mages in Fairy Tail have magic that I'm not interested in. Aunt Lisanna is going to take me to a magic doctor to figure out why my magic is acting all funky. Everybody's worried, and they keep whispering behind my back. Do you know what a "Split child" is?

Yokoi's my only comfort right now, but it's strange that even though she's a year younger than me, she has her magic. I think she only hangs around with me out of pity, since that's what most of the mages are doing now.

I'll try my hardest to figure out what's happening with me soon. That way you and Daddy can be proud of me when you get back from your missions.

Love,

Ren


End file.
